Satan
Satan (サタン, Satan) is a recurring important figure revolving the Shin Megami Tensei series. Throughout the series, Satan serves as a servant of YHVH, which he also shares a black and white belief. Satan is commonly associated with temptation of God, and is often portrayed as judgmental. In the Persona franchise, Satan appears as a high-level Persona, capable only to summon once players reached a high level. Satan, in all series' continuity, is also known as Lucifer's enemy, whom each detests each other. History Satan is a prominent figure in the Abrahamic religions, playing various roles in their literature. It may either be depicted as a rebel to the will of God, or as one who tempts mankind to commit sin to show God that mankind can easily be led astray from Him. In Judaism, Satan is an agent of God, with no will of its own. Satan would appear to those who are sinful, playing into their hearts and towing them into despair. In Christian literature, when God commanded the angels to bow to Adam, a human, Satan (then called Lucifer or Helel) allied other angels against this command with the belief that angels are above all other creations. It and other "fallen angels" fought against the forces of God and was utterly defeated; as a result, Satan was cast down into hell. In Islam, Satan refer to demons, with Iblis as their figurehead who played the role of Satan in Christianity. Appearances *''Majin Tensei: Maou clan *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: (Supporting cast) *Shin Megami Tensei II: Daitenshi clan (party member) / Shinrei clan (boss) *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Magatama *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Fiend race (Ultimate optional boss, Maou race in JP) *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Judgment Arcana *Persona 2: Judgment Arcana *Persona 3: Judgement Arcana *Persona 3: FES: Judgement Arcana *Persona 4: Judgement Arcana Biography ''Shin Megami Tensei II Satan, better known as Zain is a member of the Temple Knights alongside Hiroko. He appears as a firm believer of the Center and a commanding officer for Aleph. However, he rebels after witnessing the tragedies that the Center inflicts upon the people of Tokyo Millennium and discovers the true nature of the Thousand Year Kingdom. Learning the flaws and lies of the center, Zain dedicates himself of spreading the truth about the Center's machinations. It is also revealed that he is another of the Center's creations, designated protect Aleph. It is later revealed that Zain is actually an incarnation of Satan, an instrument of YHVH's will sent to judge all creatures on Earth; both men and demons alike. He fuses with his other half (Set) and transforms into his true form. Depending upon the player's options, Satan plays either the role of an enemy or an ally. In the Neutral and Chaos alignment paths, he attempts to use the Megiddo Arc (a powerful laser weapon within Eden) to destroy all life on the planet as his judgment. He is killed by Aleph before he can carry out his plans, and his death prompts the appearance of YHVH. In the Law alignment path he joins forces with Aleph and Hiroko to defeat YHVH after it wipes out humanity on Earth. Afterwards, having killed his creator, he crumbles to dust. ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Satan appears a high level Magatama in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne. It can be acquired by defeating the optional boss Black Frost in the Ikebukuro Prison. It focuses mainly on magic growth. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Satan makes an appearance as the Ultimate Boss in Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2. He can be fought in the final dungeon, the Sun, where he attempts to deliver his judgment towards the party in the place of God. Unique from other bosses, Satan can only be fought under the Hard mode difficulty, or players transfer the Save Data of Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner onto the sequel. Interestingly, Satan's attacks and speech during battle reminiscence of his role and story in Shin Megami Tensei II. ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' Satan appears as the ultimate persona of the Judgment Tarot in Persona 2: Innocent Sin. He is the highest-leveled Judgment Arcana persona available throughout the game, capable only of being summoned once the player reaches Lv. 91 or above. Satan, along with Lucifer, grants the most power fusion raid, Alpha and Omega, which instantly destroys all foes regardless of their affinities, including bosses. It should be noted that Satan's appearance in Innocent Sin resembles his 'true' form in Shin Megami Tensei II, having a dragon-esque head resembling Seth. ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' Satan returns as the ultimate Persona of Judgement Tarot and one of the highest leveled personae in Persona 2: Eternal Punishment. His material card can be purchased in the Mu Continent for 50,000 coins after Ellen has left the party. Satan, along with Lucifer, is one of the ultimate personae of the game, only being avaible for summoning once the player has reached Lv. 91 or above. ''Persona 3'' Satan appears as a persona of the Judgement arcana. He is available to be summoned if the player has reached LV 78 or above. Satan and Lucifer's mix raid always deals 9999 almighty damage to all enemies, making it the most powerful spell in the game. The strongest Fusion Spell, Armageddon, which requires Lucifer and Satan to execute maybe a reference to Lucifer opposing Satan's Judgement in Shin Megami Tensei II. ''Persona 4'' Satan appears as a persona of the Judgment Arcana in Persona 4. He is available to be summoned should players have reached Lv. 76 or above. Interestingly, Satan's in-game model's color palette bears a darker hue and a stronger contrast compared to Persona 3. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' :" Focuses on learning special magic" ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 4'' Skills ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' As a Magatama ''Persona 4'' Trivia *Persona 2: Innocent Sin and Persona 2: Eternal punishment are the only games where Satan is not portrayed at the service of god. *The skill Black Viper is a reference to the snake that tempted Adam and Eve to eat the forbidden fruit. *In Persona 3 Black Viper cost 60 MP, it's power is a multiple of 6 (900) and it's learned at level 86, which could be a reference to the number of the beast. Gallery File:MT2Satan.gif|''Megami Tensei II'' boss sprite File:SMTIIsprite-Satan.png|Satan's sprite in Shin Megami Tensei II File:SatanSMT21.jpg|Satan's humanoid form in Shin Megami Tensei II File:MIP_Satan.jpg|Satan concept art from the production of MIP File:DD2-Satan.jpg|Satan in Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2 File:Satan.png|Satan in Persona 3 File:P2EP-Material-Accuser's Diary.png|"Accuser's Diary" Material card from Persona 2:EP Category:Judgment Arcana Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Personae Category:Persona 3 Personae Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Magatama Category:Ultimate Boss